


Purpose

by zaynpsyco



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anxiety, Drama, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Jealousy, LGTB, M/M, Multi, Music, Reality, Romance, Sexy, justinbieber, zaynmalik, zustinmieber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynpsyco/pseuds/zaynpsyco
Summary: Zayn wants to leave one directionBut he is not selfish....He is scared......He is of their reactionsWhat will happen???Can he be able to fulfill his dreamsShould he follow his heart???well he did turns out it was a wrong decisionZayn leaves the bandfriendships are on the lineJustin finding out about Selena and zaynPromises are brokenLife is hard.....





	Purpose

"Don't want to be here anymore" zayn said

"What" niall asked obviously confused

"I quit the ......band"

"What why what have we done did we hurt you" a scared and hurt harry yells

No nothing happened I just don't belong here''

Louis then yelled are you crazy are you high cause the zayn I know will never say this

"You don't get it am just done"

"Look zayn what is all this about ???

Zayn please think about it,i don't get this you cant do this to us"  
liam begged

Zayn wants to quit the band harry was crying zayn watched with tears in his eyes was he willing to hurt him the rest of the guys.....

"i just HAAA GOT YOU' Zayn saYS making the boys look at eachother questions clear in their eyes

"what"liam shutters

"it was just a prank"zayn says with a smile so fake yet no one noticed it

"Don't you ever do that God zayn" harry and niall said in sync while glaring at the boy

But if only they knew what was in my mind   
if only they knew my plan   
If only they knew that I was gonna leave one day which is soon   
Of only they knew he was saying the truth  
But in time they will see the truth   
Just one day........... and that day came and passed only with more troubles

''mate its time'' harry pratically squeals from a distance  
making zayn laugh he got up following the long haired boy exiting thhe bus he heard it those screams he watchd as the other boys exited their bus those screams kept on getting louder and so did the grabby hands the fans where making at the boys harry stopped taking a phone making the guards stop to zayn decided that today he was gonna take as many photos as he can with fans 

"oh my GOD i love you so much zayn"a girl screamed as zayn smiled collected the picture of him and the boys signing an autograph for her

'i love you too''zayn states making the group of girls scream squeal and cry in joy

''lets go''paul says grabbing his hand dragging him along zayn waved at them bye making screams to break out he was rushed into his dressing room where lou was standing she trusted her arm which was holding two sets of out fit zayn grabbed the black rock shirt and the black skinny jeans leaving the white and black outfit after he got dressed she nodded

"hi lou"

"hey zayn ready '

"more than ready'

"thats great now lets get your mop of mess ready"

"actually i want to go natural today"zayn says making lou send him a look of disbelief but she smiled 

''okay then i guess your done and handsome let me go help nialler"she says making zayn smile at her she gave him a kiss to the cheek before rushing out of the door he sat quietly on the couch his phone in his hands waiting on that special phone call but the thing is that it never came

 

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 

"okay you guys are up in two minutes"one of the backstage workers say making the boys huddle up like they always do to give eachother courage before performing

 

"we are going to make this very unforgettable for hong kong we-"liam startes to say before his phone started to ring making the boys send him a weird look when he picked up he was supposed to put it on silent they were up in a minute if not sooner

"hello simon yeah the concert is about to star- WHAT THE FUCK " liam suddenly says making zayns head snap up liams eyes quickly met zayns who quickly looked away

"wait what you have to go okay okay bye"liam says making the boys to send him weird looks which he completely ignore instead he tried to catch zayn eyes but zayns refused to look back instead found his shoes interesting

 

"what happened"niall asked but he got ignored

"what is this zayn what is happening"

"is it true"'liam asks all he got in reply was silence again

"is what true what is happening"a confused harry asks zayn nods making liam queit zayn refused to look up he refused to see it

"zayn"liam asks zayn can hear it the pain in his voice and suddenly he wanted to lie again everything to make him happy liam felt like the air has been sucked out of him he tries to hold back the tears the other boys confused and worried that this might turn to a fight 

"and you didnt even tell me what the fuck malik"liams voiced boomed with anger

 

"tell you what"niall asks

"go ahead tell them zayn'

"tell us what"

''tell them zayn that you want to leave the band'' liam says and suddenly the boys turned to zayn wanting him to laugh and say haha you have been puncked but nody jumpd out this was real and it freaking hurts

"zayn tell me you are joking'niall cries while shaking zayn but zayn looked away unable to meet any of their eyes it almost felt like deja vu againg but this time zayn wasing denying or lying he has made up his mind this time he wasnt backing out he watched as boys broke down in their own way with liam storming off angrily he could feel the intense stare louis was throwing at the side of his face niall staring at him in disbelief harry was a diffrent story he broke down like the winds harry was running the other way with louis chasing after and naiall just rushed out of the door towards where liam had followed and you can guess who was alone again

"guys your up"the crew guy says but frowns as he sees nobody

*  
*  
*  
*  
**  
*  
*  
**  
*  
*  
*

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
**  
*  
** ''first of all i just want to say thank you for staying with us right from the begining and thank you for everything you guys aree awesome and um this song we are going to be performing is very uhh chill and um hopefully you know the words" zayn says making the crowd go wild knowing the song he smiled going toward where his mates where sitting he sits down between a confused liam and a distrut harry

"your hands fits in mine like its meant just for me and bear this in mind it was meant to be and i'm joining up the dots with the freCkles on your cheeks and it all make sense to me

"i know you never loved the crinkle by your eyes when you smile you never loved your stomach or your thighs the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine but i love them endlessly''

'"i wont let these little things slip out of my mouth but if i do its you oh its you they add up too and im in love with you and all your little thing"zayn and liam sings in sync

"you cant go to bed without a cup of tea maybe thats the reason that you talk in your sleep and all those conversations are the secrets that i keep tho it makes no sense to me"

"i know you never loved the sound of your voice on tape you never loved to know how much you weigh used to love to squeeze into your jeans but your perfect to me''

''i wont let this little things slip out of my mouth but if i do its you oh its you they add up to and im in love with you and all your little things"

"you'll never love yourself half much as i love you and you'll never treat yourself right darling i don't want you to if i let you know im here for you then maybe you'll love yourself like i sing it'niall yells making the fans complete the song 

"love you'the crowd sings

"i wont let this little things slip out of my mouth but if i do its true its you oh its you they add up to and im in love with you and all his little things sing it"the boys sing making the crowd go crazy zayn sent the boys a smile zayn couldn't help it his voice was cracking he stared at the crowd he was really going to miss them the song always hit a soft spot in the fans everyone was close to tears

"i wont let this little things slip out of your mouth but if i do its you oh its you they add up to and im in love with you and all your little things"the boys and the crowd sings ending the song girls cheering some crying it wasn't long before harry was crying making the whole stadium go quiet soon other cries where heard from everywhere and it was all too much zayn ran off the stage it was all much he was a mess shit he never realised how many people would get hurt in the process it was like instead of five breaking they were thousands he couldnt find it in himself to move he found himself running back to go back but he heard it

"we are only getting older baby and i have been thinking about it lately does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes everything that you have ever dreamed off dis-"he couldn't stay anylonger he could till that they will be okay without him he smiled peaking through the curtains one last time before turning around and running towards the exit as soon as he stepped out of the door he felt free shit and he loved it the security led him into the black suv he looked back he was going miss this he was going to miss the boys he was going to miss his brothers he didn't stop looking back the stadium kept on getting smaller and smaller untill it disappearred from his view he turned back wiping the tears on his cheek this was a new start for a long journey in search of his purpose and he was fucking ready

he logged in twitter to see if the fans where going apeshit and they actually werent instead they wanted him to get well soon making him frown because what the fuck

@onedirection

@zaynMalik1

i hope zayn is alright and wish he gets well soon i wish him all the best in which ever direction he takes we will always miss him and we will always love him so i just wanted to say THANK YOU zayn from the bottom of millions of hearts you will always be our shy boy we love you

zayn couldn't help it the tears that escaped his heart this girl was simply to sweet just like all of their lovely fans he noticed that everyone was tagging one direction making him confused he opened their page and then he saw it

n

@onedirection: zayn has been signed off due to stress he is flying back to the uk to recuperate the band wish him well and will continue their performance in manila and jakarta 

he lets out a sigh of relief he finally felt like he has been freed from the leech on his neck and shit it was a good feeling in what feels like eternity he felt at peace he felt free he felt happy and somewhat sadness but that was okay he will be okay hopefully everyone would be to but only if he knew how wrong he was

 

*********

the nurses frowned seeing the dirty blond haired was holding an object so tightly they tried so hard but he was holding it so tightly they watched in wonder wondering how he was holding an object this tightly while being unconcious it was a photo they noticed

"stop we don't have time for that just grab his phone and call his family"the doctor orders making the blond nurse nod she grabbed his phone as soon as the light shined she saw it the last number he dialled she exited the log and instead went to the contact list dialling mom but it went straight to voicemail not knowing what to do she went back to that same contact name and waited for the person to pick voicemail she lets out a sigh making her way into the room

 

"they are not picking up"she tells the doctor who looked back at the boy sadly 

"just keep on trying"the doctor tells her making her sigh this boy has millions of contact she doesn't know who is his family she dialled mom again and again after an hour or two it entered making her silently cheer

 

 

"hello who is this"pattie asks while trying to balance the the plates in her hands 

 

"this is um jane from UCLA medical centre your son was in an accident"the nurse says making pattie drop her phone in disbelief in shock she didn't even pick it back up she was grabbing her keys and bolting out of the door

 

**********************************

 

"Justin"zayn says softly trying to take of Justin's hands but but Justin flinched making zayn feel a pang in his chest

"Please don't zayn"Justin says

"I just"zayn tries to explain but really what did he have to explain

"Fucking stay away don't you get it I'm done"justin yells while trying to clear his vision he couldn't help it it hurt a lot and he still hated seeing zAyn sad now that was making him sad too

"But I"zayn says

"Zayn you obviously don't know the line you fucking crossed it I'm done with you zayn"justin states before storming out of the house

Zayn could remember it all it almost feels like it happened yesterday but really it happened like twelve months ago and to make matters worst his so called friends have been like ignoring him Zayn doesn't want to believe it but it was true zayn is now practically a loner everything seems to be going WRONG for him but that's okay with him because soon he was gonna get his purpose and make justin proud even if justin was mad at him even if everyone was mad at him someday he was going to make them proud hopefully one day they will see the truth that he had to leave in other to find his Purpose....

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to start from the scratch  
> Like this is my second zustin mieber book hopefully  
> It will be better than the last one  
> Ps.i love you guys if your related to the celebrities sorry but its gonna be weird and awkward don't read but if you want too the its you decision  
> Its gonna be hot um hopefully ill update soon so be ready for it


End file.
